Broken in a Dream House
by Aivlyz
Summary: He became bad again, lied, betrayed. She was his only happiness... It was his fault, the child's; Devlin. But she was gone, wasn't she? Why was she back? Kevin was broken, but what happens when she came back. Warning: contains foul language. Contains: Mystery, suspense, angst, romance, hurt/comfort, angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I'm pretty proud. Giving you another story. This one is pretty good, I do say so myself. It's pretty original. c: I thought of it when walking back home and here I am finishing the first chapter in a night. It was tiring. But hey it's Friday... Well, technically Saturday (It's 1:24am) but, still a Friday to me.**

**I hope you guys would like this cause I'm excited to write it. 8'D**

**Oh, and giving you a little spoiler, this story is pretty sad.**

**AND! If you're wondering why I have myself reviewing myself, that's not me. That's my mum; yeah she reads my stories. u/n/u I didn't notice until now. She must have reviewed it on my iPad with my account logged in. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own them.**

* * *

Usually when Gwen was out in another country or city, or universe; whatever. A small crowd- mostly girls- would ask her a few questions when she was eating by herself in a restaurant, their questions would usually be like, "Hey, aren't you Gwen Tennyson?" ; "You're related to Benjamin Tennyson, right?" ; "Isn't Kevin Levin your husband?" ; "How's he really like? As a husband, I mean." And if it were guy crowds, they'd probably tell her that she was really pretty and stuff like that. The attention was still there, the trio were after inter-galaxy known for what they have done.

Gwen hardly saw Kevin, he was on some other post somewhere but they still communicated with each other, everyday. Whether it was calls or holographic meetings, they still talked, for hours in fact. They were still head over heels for each other. He would also come see her, every time he could. Maybe stay with her for a week or two if he was lucky enough.

The girls would smile sheepishly and with their shy giggles, probably fans for Kevin's looks. Gwen wouldn't really mind the fans, Kevin has been always known as the hunky one in their team. She would smile and tell them the same thing over and over again, "Well, his name is Kevin Ethan Levin, and he's my husband. He's a jerk in most ways but deep down, he really cares for people. Well as you are all familiar with, he's a Plumber like Ben and I..."

_He stick by the rules, always._

"I thought you cared about the Laws, Levin?" said a man who was wearing a nice suit; he also had a silver steel briefcase in a hand. He was also wearing black shades, his eyes were hidden. He was tall and well built and he was also making his way to where a another tall male stood.

"Don't play with me, John." the other male said, he was also known simply as Kevin Levin. "I don't have time for your games right now." Kevin's obsidian pools were threatening and intimidating as if daring that John guy to say another word. "You owe me a lot, Johnny boy. It's high-time you pay up."

"Alright, alright." John said, handing over the briefcase. Levin accepted in happily and clicked it open to check, he smiled widely to himself, staring at the shimmering stones in bliss. "Yeah, this should put you off your debt. Nice working with you." Kevin said almost idly, shut the briefcase and walked away.

_Even though he fights crime, he doesn't do it with violence._

A silhouette of what it seemed to be a male was running away, jumping over trashcans, very careful not to trip. He was sweating, a lot and was already starting to run out of breath. He snuck a peek over his shoulders, no one was there. He slowed down, allowing himself to catch a breath. _That was close_.

He leaned up against the brick wall, panting more. _Too close._ He closed his eyes a little but they immediately shot open when he felt a strong punch colliding into his face. He fell down with a pathetic cry of pain. The pain on his cheek stung, he rubbed it slightly for comfort; his vision flew to where the punch came from. His eyes widen. _Oh no, he caught me._

A kick in the stomach made him moaned, "Argh, what the fuck, Kevin?" blurted out a little bravely, "Ahhh, I just had my dinner."

Kevin smirked slightly in amusement, hurting people was amusing. "Dinner, huh? Trying to buy back that slut? Or just wasting away your money on other women? Money that you could pay me back with."

"It's not like that man, I said I'd pay you back." He sat up slowly, clutching his stomach.

"You motherfucking son of a bitch," the black onyx-headed man hissed, pulling up the body of the male by his shirt collar. His face was swollen with bruises and cuts, both his eyes were black already and probably some of his teeth had fallen out. He looked miserable but the fear in his blacken eyes couldn't be missed, "By selling me out like that? You low life, no wonder that slut you called you wife left you." Kevin cupped the man's cheeks in a firm grip, "Now, answer me. When will you pay up?"

When Kevin didn't get an answer he threw the convict to a wall. The convict slammed into it with a hard thud and fall lamely on the ground, he was hardly moving but still let out a weak groan. "I said," Kevin repeated to the man, "_When_ will you pay up?"

The man let out a soft whimper when he felt someone's heavy foot on his head, he was so close to peeing his pants. "As soon as I get paid," he whispered softly, hoping the guy stepping on him would take pity, "I'm sorry... As soon as I get paid, I'll pay you back."

"That's what you told me last time, you piece of shit." Kevin sneered, pressing down on his head. "Y'know what? I'm sure your life would pay up your debts. I'll accept it generously, you're lucky that I accept a low-life like you."

The man couldn't reply anymore because Kevin had pushed down harder, "Dammit." The Osmosian cursed, "His disgusting blood is all over my shoe."

_He's short-tempered, I know, but he tries his best to never pick up a fight._

Kevin was leaning against the wall of some alley. It didn't matter what alley it was, it was all the same. Dark, filled with trash and murky water puddles, but Kevin wasn't going to let those little factors enjoy himself. He was drinking, some kind of alcoholic drink, rarest in any of the universe. They were hard to get and very pricy, having a bottle was already considered lucky. Kevin had a whole bunch, one of his 'friends' got shared some cause Kevin was such a good _pal_. They were also slightly drunk, they were already slurping down the fifth bottle.

"So," his friend said casually, trying to start a conversation. He thought the atmosphere was getting kind of quiet, "I heard you know that Tennyson guy." Kevin shrugged as if it was nothing at all; he wasn't very fond of the Tennyson male. Sure, they had been through a lot but the relationship died away and was soon filled by a little hatred. Kevin begrudged Ben always had the easy and perfect life, yet he hadn't treasure it a single bit. The thought of it disgusted and offended Kevin.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, it's not the Tennyson guy I'm really interested in." His friend chuckled, "I find the female Tennyson more... How you say, arousing." Kevin raised an eyebrow, the guy caught his attention. "I've seen her a couple of times," the male explained a little proudly, "She's smokin' hot. Like seriously, really pretty and like, great body."

"I'd do her any day. Anytime, anywhere. Say, Levin, you know the girl, right? I've heard you dated her even. Have you done her? That must have been nice, fucking a beauty like that. Mmmm, I could imagine." Kevin threw the glass bottle to the opposite wall where he was leaning at. The bottle flew across gracefully then burst into pieces once it collided with the wall with fluid spitting out at the same time.

"What was that for dood? If you didn't want it, you could have given it to me. That shit cost a lot." Kevin ignored him and stood up straight, this made his friend noticed the sudden anger in him. "What's up man, did I say something?" his friend asked a little concerned, he didn't want to be beaten up.

"That's my wife, you're talking about." Answered Kevin simply as he made his way to where his friend was leaning at. "So tell me, in the face or the gut? I'll let you choose, _this time_."

His friend gulped, this wasn't going to be pretty. "The gut, please?"

_We don't get to see each other much but he never cheats on me._

This was true; Kevin Levin doesn't cheat. Well, not on Gwendolyn. He would never to that. Never, no matter how bad or evil he was. He cared about her, cared too much in fact.

Leaning against the wall of a foggy room, Kevin let out a sigh. This was the tenth one tonight. As if the smell of cigars and the overly loud music wasn't bothering him enough, he had to deal with _them._ The so-called girls, dressed in whatever they called they were wearing. Kevin didn't even considered it clothes; the things they wore were so tight, he swore that some of these girls couldn't even move right. And the length, it hardly covered anything, so why bother wearing it, he thought.

He felt a soft body leaning against his arms, Kevin ignored it. The figure wasn't very please so it leaned closer and pushed harder towards the guy. "What do you want?" Kevin spat curtly, he didn't have time for this. He was just waiting for that someone to show up just to get paid.

"Wouldn't you like to have some _fun_, handsome?" it figure said seductively into his ear, purposing letting it's warm minty breath hit his neck.

"No." Kevin replied idly.

"I know you want to." She leaned into him again, pushing her body parts onto him.

"Look, whore pants. I have no time for you. Now would you please, for the love of God, _fuck off._" The figure gasped a little at his retort and was close to slapping him but then thought he wasn't worth it. She didn't need a jerk like him, she snorted and finally went away. Kevin thanked God mentally; stupid whores.

_He's so trustworthy, he never lies to me._

Kevin was on his way home, home to Gwen. He had just finish off one of his many deals and was happily driving home; a little smile across his face. He had earned big that night, about three grand? Probably three.

He let himself into the house easily and made his way upstairs to their room. He cracked the door open quiet, careful not to make the slightest sound. He didn't want to wake her up. He walked solemnly to the bathroom and had a quick shower before changing into his night boxers. Kevin then moved over to his side of the bed, the other was already occupied. There laid a slender figure buried under blankets, her face was so lulled and peaceful. She looked so fragile, he thought. So fragile... Too fragile.

He sat down onto the bed as laxly as he could and tried to lay down. The second his head hit the pillows, she spoke, "Where have you been?" Her voice quiet and concerned.

"I was out; I had some business to take care of." He replied, getting under the comforters and moving closer to her. "It had to do with work."

"Plumber business?"

"Yeah," he reached to her, pulling her closer to him. The heat from her body quickly radiated to him. It felt so good. He moved his calloused fingers against her arm and felt her shudder a little. They were so close to each other, so close. He leaned into her, breathing in that familiar scent. It reminded him of candy and flowers, better yet, it reminded him of happiness. The happiness that he hardly got and the happiness that he had wished for. He was blessed that she was his only happiness.

His only happiness.

That was what Gwendolyn Tennyson would have said, over and over again.

If her heart still beat.

There he was standing over a tombstone, quietly. Sadly. His eyes traced the words engraved to it:

_Epitaphs to Remember;_

_GWENDOLYN TENNYSON_

_Wife, mother, friend, warrior._

_She thought of others ever, herself never. We can't forget._

"She didn't tell you, did she?" a voiced asked him from behind. Kevin didn't even have to turn to know it was Benjamin Tennyson.

"Tell me what?" he replied softly, his eyes still on the engraved words.

"That she was sick." Ben replied, walking over to his friend. Ben still considered him a friend even though he had felt his hatred. "When she had Devlin," he explained sadly, joining Kevin into staring at her grave. Ben still couldn't let go of the fact that his cousin had just went away like that, "She got diagnosed with some illness. The doctors couldn't figure out what it was. It was probably from some alien activity. She got sicker and sicker but since she kept it a secret at the early stages, by the time I got to find out it was too late.

"And you were busy with God knows what, you hardly got to see her anymore. She told me you still called often, but hardly visit." He continued, he could feel tears threatening to roll down his cheeks; he was trying very hard to keep them in. "She started coughing up blood and fainting for no reason. And if you grabbed her a little rough, she'd bruise. She hardly ate and she was always tired. I couldn't bare looking at her like that. A few months later, she said you stopped calling... And she told me she couldn't reach you. She was not fit to take care of Devlin and you weren't around, so I had to move her in to help.

"She suffered; a lot. I caught her crying in her sleeping muttering your name. I guess she was afraid that she couldn't see you again before she passed. She worried for Devlin too, wondering how he would be like without a mother." Ben's voice was started to crack and it turned into a small whisper, "Hardly a father. She worried. A week before her death, she was in no condition to move. She was just laying in her bed all day, every day. I asked if she needed me to take her to a doctor and she would just give me a small smile and say 'I'm fine Ben, really. Just really tired.' And I _knew _something would happen when she handed me that box and asked to hand it to you if something ever happened to her. She told me to not look inside; I didn't. That was the night before she passed."

Ben couldn't hold it anymore, he gave up and let his tears run down his cheeks, he tried to continue, "I found her the next morning, stiff. I was so afraid." He shiver at the memory, "So afraid... And the next thing I knew, she was laying in a coffin. Yellow roses, everywhere. You... You weren't there, I had no idea how to contact you and then I've found out you quit being a Plumber. And now here you are, too late."

Kevin didn't say anything and only asked Ben for the box and to have Devlin.

Kevin hadn't shed a single tear. It wasn't his fault, he thought, it wasn't his fault at all. It was Devlin's. By the time Ben handed Devlin to Kevin with a iffy expression, he was already seven-years-old. It didn't even last two weeks till Devlin managed to sneak out of the house and ran all the way to Ben's. The seven-year-old was desperate. He had to flee, to safety. He was too afraid, too afraid of his father.

"Dad," the child whined at his father who was glaring at the skies through the little window. "I'm hungry." Kevin ignored the child until he came to where Kevin was a hugged his leg. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

His father shot him an angry glare and kick him out of his little hug. "Shut up." Kevin said harshly at the child and turn his gaze back to the sky.

The child wasn't about to give up, "I'm hungry." He repeated, "Daddy, I'm hungry."

That made Kevin angry, he stood up roughly from where he was sitting up and picked his child up in a very violent matter. He then threw his child across the room and luckily he fell onto the sofa with a really hard thud. This made Devlin cry and thus making the adult more mad, "I said _shut up._"

But it seemed like Devlin didn't get the message and Kevin lashed out on him another time and the child managed to force himself to not made a sound.

Devlin was also confused.

At rare times, his father would hug him and tell him he loved him. That he was her child, that he was _his_ child. He was tell him sweet things and patted him on the back, gave him a few sweeties. But those were rare times and although it was pretty nice of his father to do so, Devlin was still terrified of his father.

A few days went by and Devlin always got attacked by his father at random times. He was so scared and afraid, it was turning into a phobia. Devlin hadn't eaten for days, his stomach was begging for food but he dared not asked his father anything. He was too afraid that his father would lash out on him. And that's when he snuck out when Kevin was away doing something.

He came back asking for Devlin, but Ben refused to hand him back. There wasn't much Kevin could do. If he went against Ben, he would lose and just winded up behind bars. Kevin liked his freedom so he didn't do so.

Even back at Ben's, Devlin didn't feel safe. He feared that his father would come any second and drag him back. He was too terrified. He asked to share a room with Ben's son, Kenny. Ben and his spouse had no objection to that and kept telling Devlin that he needn't to worry. They tried assuring him that he was safe, safe from Kevin.

Devlin wanted to believe them but he couldn't. He couldn't block out the thought of his father lashing out on him like that. What had he done to his father that made him so angry at him? And where was his mother? He hadn't seen her for a while but he was a little furious at how she just left him like that. He hated his mother. Little did he know, that she was dead.

Months passed and Devlin became more isolated, he was very quiet and didn't complain much. Though, he was rather cold to people and was rather rude. Ben thought of sending him to a psychiatrist. But Devlin kept refusing his help.

Kevin on the other hand, well, he was still broken.

_She was his only happiness._

He stopped making any deals at the moment and stopped chasing any guys who owned him. He had enough money anyway, more than enough as a matter of fact. He spent his days, staring out into oblivion and drank away till he passed out. He still haven't cried over her death. Kevin just couldn't accept the fact that she died just like that; he was in denial.

Until that one fine night when he decide not to drink, a knock on his door. He cursed slightly at the person that was knocking on his door at this hour. He dragged himself up lazily, muttering curses under his breath as he walked towards the door. He swore if it was something stupid, he would kill the guy then and there. He made his way to the door and swung it open.

He took back everything he said.

His eyes widen and his mouth parted slightly when he saw what was before him. The greenest pool of eyes were staring into his. That familiar fiery hair he loved so much, those lips he wanted to kiss over and over again; was he hallucinating? He wondered aloud.

"No, Kevin." The figure said softly and sincerely, "I was always here...

"Just too weak to show myself;" his heart ache.

"I never left, never wanted to." His eyes were getting watery.

"It's really me." His vision a blur.

He crashed himself into her, crying. He was really crying. He muttered softly into her hair. That familiar scent feeling his nostrils once again, "Gwen..."

* * *

**Feel the suspense? Aha, I'm sorry. Do you think I should continue this?**

**Tell me if you like/hate it in the reviews. Drop a follow, favourite or a simple review if you liked it. c: I'll try my best to continue this and the rest of my stories, I'll probably try to get Surprise done with before continuing any other. It's becoming a burden. :c Well, written on 27th July 2013. See you guys in a few weeks maybe. If you haven't noticed, I post a few chapters up in a week. ;u ; Be grateful that I do. The least you could do is leave a review if you like it. Please? See you then, bros. PEACE, YO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo brochachos~**

**I know it's been awhile, kind of. I'm getting a hell lot lazy to write. :s Plus, I'm kindda on vacation with my mum and her friends. C: I got to ride a motorcycle for the first time in my life today! Believe it or not, of course I wasn't the one steering it. It was scary yet fun.**

* * *

** PLEASE READ****: I'm pretty glad that you guys liked this series but I don't think it would be long. Around six chapters, I guess. I can't elaborate too much, it's too hard. I'm just adding some extra details. You might not get the story now, it's still all a mystery and no, this is not a spirit haunting thing. It's something else. Just a head's up. Also do note that it has been years since Kevin knew Gwen was dead and he just wasted his years away. **

* * *

**And these chapters are rather long compared to my original ones. It's not even 10 pages (it's 8 pages minus the A/N) and it's already around 3k words. Pretty serious writing too... Hnnn, my serious writing style. There's not much humour in it cause it's suppose to be sad and depressing. Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

* * *

_"By the time you are reading this Kevin,_

_I might not be here anymore. I... don't know how to tell you this. I'm terrified that I wouldn't see you again and I'm scared that I can't tell you a few things. _

_It... wasn't Devlin's fault. It never was. Please, don't put it on him. He's our child; my child. Your child. I didn't die cause of him. I have my reasons and, maybe I don't. But it wasn't his fault._

_And, I love you. With all my heart, don't forget me Kevin._

_I love you._

- _Gwendolyn T."_

The raven-headed adult traced his fingers onto her handwriting, it looked hesitant and struggled; she must have had a hard time writing this. He clutched the paper a little tighter. He had read that letter over and over again. Not Devlin's fault? Whose fault would it have been if it wasn't Devlin's? Kevin thought that it wasn't his own fault, that wasn't true. Everything was fine till Devlin came along and ruined everything. He was mad yet flummoxed with the situation... She didn't want him to harm Devlin, but how could he not? He was furious with the child, he killed her. He killed his Gwen, his only happiness.

The rest of the box besides that letter was mostly of herself and Devlin: in a park, on the swings, in what it seemed to be like a BBQ party, etcetera. All it matters that she looked happy, happy in everything. Kevin's heart ache a little at how happy she was, didn't she miss him? Little did he know what behind that smiling front, Gwen was as broken as he was.

But his favourite out of all the pictures that were placed in the box was the one her mother had taken on their first dance when she made him take her out to but ending up not going to the dance but just dancing together. It was much to some people, but to him... It was one of the best memories he ever had. He wished she was still alive, still with him right now and also with their son. Kevin knew he wouldn't have held a grudge against his son if that happened.

But right now, everything that has passed for years were forgotten like alcohol evaporating into thin air. Kevin pulled away from their embrace, his calloused finger brushing against the soft skin of her cheek. He still couldn't believe she was here. He muttered her name again and again, he didn't really know what to do. How could he? The depression and tension was still on him like heavy weights, despite that she was here with him now, he just couldn't let everything go.

He dragged her in, closing the door with his foot then pressed her up against the door. She had been strangely quiet, Kevin wondered why. Maybe she was just drowsy with what has going on, she said she was just too weak to show herself right? Then, who was the one to really died? A fake? Kevin didn't want to think about that at the moment, he was still in bliss.

"Gwen," he muttered moving closer to her face, "Gwen..."

"Yes, Kevin?" her voice soft and quiet as if she was still sick and he was going to break her again. Kevin then moved away a little due to her weak response, he examined her a little. Was she alright? He asked to make sure.

"I'm fine..." muttered the red-headed female, "I'm just tired," she smiled, "Where's Devlin? I've always wanted him to meet you." Kevin grunted when she mention their son's name. He still held a grudge again him, "He's with Ben, you don't have to worry him right now. I've met him," he pulled himself closer to her, "He hates me, Gwen. He hates me."

Gwen shook her head slightly, "He wouldn't hate you. I've been telling him so much about you. I want him to be with us, Kevin."

Kevin grunted again, "Not now Gwen," he let his hand run down to her body and clasped them firmly on her thighs to lift her up off the ground then supported her on his lap. This was easy for him, she was light though she still looked weak and dead, but that didn't mean that he didn't think she was pretty. "I want to be alone with you for awhile."

"Okay..." Gwen breathed as she started kissing her lips, his hands on her hips now to position his red-headed. He kissed her with passion, he had wanted to do this for a very long time. He then tugged on her lower lip, wanting entrance to her mouth. She parted her mouth slightly and he immediately slid his tongue in. The kiss was turning hungry, he hands were now exploring her body; he wasn't even aware that it was sliding under her clothes. He wanted this for a long time, to feel her and kiss and claim that she was all his. He parted away to catch a breath, she was also panting herself. He then brushed her auburn hair away from her face, she looked at him blankly and dully. Was she okay?

Kevin felt a little taken aback, wasn't she excited to see him? He lunges toward her neck, kissing on her pale smooth skin hungrily. She moaned a little at the back of her throat and Kevin felt very turned on. Her arms now snaked around his neck, her eyes staring at his back. "Kevin?" she whispered softly, resting her head on his broad shoulder.

"Mmm?" he answered, still working his way down her neck.

"I love you." Her voice was soft and hoarse. Kevin immediately pulled away to look at her, worry all over his face. He stared at her, both their eyes locked. Dull emerald to obsidian; obsidian to dull emerald. He held that stare for a while then finally spoke, "Gwen, you don't look too good, are- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she responded immediately and she smiled. The first time he saw her smile since she appeared, "I'm fine, Kevin. I'm very happy in fact."

Kevin eyed her quietly, he wasn't sure whether she was really alright or she was just faking it. Her well-being really concerned him. He picked her up nonchalantly and headed to upstairs to their room, yes, _their _room. Kevin still claimed it to be theirs and theirs alone. She let him carry her all the way up without a single word; she wasn't even looking at him. All she did was just look in her direction blankly. Kevin was oblivious to that fact though.

He placed her down on the bed laxly, still afraid at the fact that he might hurt her. "You sure you okay, Gwen?" he whispered, taking a seat next to her. She nodded and laid down. Kevin wanted her real bad right now, but her conditions. She didn't look healthy; he just noticed that she was hell of lighter than he remembered, skinnier too. He reached for her hand slowly and rubbed his softly. Her small hand fit perfectly into his larger hands, he had always thought they were just meant to be.

"Can you get Devlin?" Gwen then whispered, "I really want him with us."

"Tomorrow." Assured the dark-headed male, "Tomorrow, it's too late now." He expected a protest, a groan, anything sign that showed him that she was annoyed and displeased but he hadn't got anything. He was really starting to worry now. Was this how she was like when she was 'sick'?

Kevin didn't manage to sleep well last night, Gwen kept coughing and coughing. She even got up and went to bathroom, he saw her vomit her own blood. It was terrifying, her nose then bleed. He helped her with that and cleaned her up, she fell asleep easily and Kevin just hoped this would just go away. He hoped that Gwen was healthy again and everything would be okay. He snapped his eyes shut and hoped one last time before fading into light sleep.

Apparently, the smell of pancakes woke him up. Kevin was shocked when the figure he expected to see wasn't next to him. He went downstairs, immediately to the kitchen. There stood a red-head, back faced towards him, flipping pancakes. "Good morning Kevin," the figure said as if it knew he was coming. She turned and smiled at the male, white teeth shining, rosy cheeks showing, familiar green eyes sparkling. (Gosh, that rhymed) "Have you slept well?"

Kevin was about to say no, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Did God answer his prayers? Did karma stop biting? He didn't care what happened but miracle did. She was back, she was shining again. "Yeah, I did." He replied, walking towards her. He didn't even notice that stupid grin on his face. "That's good to know," she turned back towards the pancakes, now settling the cooked ones on a plate, "You didn't seem like you were."

"Nawh," Kevin assured her as he waved that conversation away; he wanted to ask why she was so preppy again but he decided not to, he didn't want to bring that up ever again. When Gwen felt an arm on her waist, she immediately set the plate down and soon she was in his embrace. He leaned down, so their foreheads were touching each other. "Gwen..." he whispered, right in front of her face. "I can't hold back. I've waited so long... I..."

Gwen silenced him by pressing her lips slightly on his. "Shhh," whispered the female when they parted, "Just, take me upstairs, Levin. I'm all yours." He chuckled and pecked her cheek. He lifted her up effortlessly again and headed upstairs.

After some time of pure bliss, the couple took a bath together with Gwen giggling the whole time. They hadn't have a bath together so this was interesting, plus, the bathtub couldn't fit them both. She hummed a melody when her husband started foaming her hair.

"What are you humming?" asked Kevin solemnly as he scrubbed on her hair. Gwen arched her neck a little to look at him, "I don't know." She replied, smiling. "I like it though. It's always in my head, I can't get it out."

"Oh, the melody sounded familiar." Explained Kevin.

"It does, I just can't remember where I heard it from."

After they got dress, Gwen walked up to Kevin and hugged him from the back. "Kevin," she whispered quietly, "Will you get Devlin now?"

"What?" Kevin wanted to turn but she didn't let him and just held on. "You don't enjoy it? Just the two of us?"

"I do..." she whispered again, "But, I want Devlin in the picture too. I've always dreamt of us being a nice, happy family."

"Fine, if it makes you happy. I'll get him."

"Thank you." She smiled on his chest.

"Well? Aren't you coming?" Kevin adjusted his shirt and grabbed his keys from the table near the front door, "Gwen!" he called, she was upstairs. He then heard her scrambling down the stairs, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you coming?" the male repeated his question and took hold of her doorknob right behind him. Gwen shook her head, this shocked him. "No?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I don't want to go out." The female replied simply. Kevin wanted to question more, but something inside his head intuitively told him not to. He idly gave her a shrug and walked out after he said, "I'll be back soon."

"Kevin, I am _not_ letting you take Devlin home." Ben crossed his arms firmly, staring at his friend at the front door. It had been years since Devlin and himself saw Kevin, but after what happened the last time, Benjamin did not want this man near that child ever again. "The boy still is traumatised by whatever you did to him."

Kevin gave his formal best friend a cold look, "That was years ago, Benji."

"Exactly!" bellowed the brunette man, "It was years ago and he still reacts when someone mention your name! Kevin, you scarred him for life."

"Look Tennyson," Kevin said sternly, all he wanted is to get his son back to his wife, is that too much to ask? "I don't really want to deal with your shit right now, just hand me Devlin and I'll just leave."

"Why should I hand him to you?"

Kevin heaved a sigh and decided to tell him why this time, "Look, Gwen's back, okay? She wants to see Devlin. Is that too much to ask?" Ben raised an eyebrow at him, "Gwen? She's dead, Kevin. She's _dead._ My cousin has been dead for years. You're talking nonsense!" he bellowed, "Dead, Kevin! DEAD!"

"Shut it, Tennyson." The ebony-headed man said curtly yet calmly, "Just hand me _her _son." He reached for his phone, "I'll call her, call her and show you that she's alive!" he dialled the number it rang two time but didn't reach. He called again; the speakers then spoke: "The number you have reached is currently unavailable, please-"

Kevin cut the line and cursed under his breath, he then looked at Ben. "I swear," he said truthfully, "She just wants to see him. I swear, I won't do anything to him! Ben, I swear!"

Ben stared at him with sad eyes, he pitied his friend in some way, he then nodded quietly, "Fine Kevin," he sighed, putting his face in his hand to rub the bridge of his nose, "But, I'm handing him a plumber's badge; you can't take it from him. I'll check on him constantly, y'got that?" he then look up and gave Kevin a look that screamed 'I mean it'.

Kevin nodded in agreement and shrugged, "Whatever."

"Just wait here." Ordered the brunette man and he slammed the door at Kevin's face. He didn't mind though. He then heard Ben screamed for his son, asking him to come down. There was a few moans coming from a voice he couldn't recognise then an argument broke lose but after awhile it calmed and the door opened again. There stood a boy, his raven hair tied into a ponytail, he had a grey hoodie on and he wasn't looking a tad bit happy.

He narrowed his eyes at his so-called 'father', he didn't want to even call him that. He was ashamed. Kevin ushered him to go to his car and muttered a meaningless 'thanks' to Ben. Soon he got in and they revved off.

When they got there, emotions started splashing onto Devlin like buckets of sorrowful water, it hit him pretty hard. He was just about to back out on this plan- Ben told him that his father had told him his mother was alive and back at his place. Devlin couldn't believe it. When he got abused by Kevin, he hated his mother- leaving him to deal with this man, how could she? Then, he grew a little older and Ben explained that she never wanted to leave him, that she had loved him a lot, that she had passed away. The hatred died immediately and he couldn't forgive himself for cussing at his mother; the times they had spent together...

He loved those times. He missed them; he just wanted her back.

On the day Ben told Devlin about his mother, he also handed him a golden pendant. Ben informed him that his mother wanted to give this too him but Ben held it on till it was the right time. There was a picture of her inside, with... with _him._ Devlin immediately inked his face out of the picture and even glued a picture of himself on the other side of the pendant. The never took it off, never. He still have it with him.

He was eleven now, it's been years since he stepped first onto this lawn. He stared at house and told himself that everything was going to be fine. His mother was back, nothing was going to happen.

Nothing was going to happen to him.

Kevin opened the door and Devlin silently follow; the whole trip was quiet. Both of them weren't comfortable with each other. "Gwen?" he heard his father called, Devlin waited. Gwen came down the stairs slowly and caught sight of her son. She managed to go all the way and finally stood there, tears swelling in her eyes, threatening to fall off any second, one of her hands was also over her mouth. Her tears finally fell and Kevin watched in silence, waiting for her to pull him into a hug or something.

But she didn't, she just stood there sobbing by herself, "He's so tall now." She muttered, "He grew so much."

Kevin looked at here then finally spoke up, "Aren't you going to hug him?"Gwen shook her head, this couldn't understand what was going on. "Why not?" She didn't reply him either. She continued to stand there, tears kept flowing down her damped cheeks. His gazed then set of Devlin. Devlin was staring back at his father, fear written all over his face. Kevin wanted to ask Devlin why he wasn't going over to his mother or something but he didn't bother, he didn't like the child anyway.

"Excuse me for a second..." muttered the younger Levin, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Kevin looked at Devlin oddly then muttered, "It's right over there." He gestured towards a direction.

Devlin quickly walked pass the room and went into the bathroom, he locked the door and turned the doorknob to make sure it was secure. He pulled out the Plumber badge his Uncle Ben had handed him and tried signalling Ben. A line went on, "Uncle Ben. I think my Dad's crazy." The boy whispered harshly into the badge, "He's talking as if Mum was here. There's no one here Uncle Ben, help me. I'm scared." He waited for a response but nothing. What was wrong with the badge?

"Don't let Devlin leave." Muttered the red-headed, she had stopped crying. "Don't let him leave. He needs us." She told Kevin then glanced towards the bathroom.

Kevin went over and knocked on the door, this startled Devlin and he almost dropped his badge. "You're taking pretty long in there." Commented Kevin and he knocked again, this time harder.

"I'm- I'm coming." Devlin gulped.

* * *

**So would you guys like more? Do you think this is good? Tell me! I'm lacking motivation...**

**Please favourite, give a follow and even review if you like my work. All is appreciated. Written on 8****th**** August 2013. See you guys in a few~ Peace, yo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo Internet,**

**Some of you may have or may not have got it right. I guess it is sad but I'm glad you guys like this. The truth is near. Aha, enjoy! School starts tomorrow, I'm sad. :c**

**Disclaimer: Man of Action owns the characters but the story is completely mine. 8'D**

* * *

Devlin flinched at every sound that was let off in the little room he was at. He squeezed himself into a tight ball, praying mentally that he would be safe. Images flashed before him, this was the same house he had been abused at as a kid. It happened once, it might happen again. Even though the fears still lurk quietly in him, the scariest thing right now was the voice of a caring father he had never had. He kept talking out there, talking as if someone was there. He sounded so caring, so loving; a side that Devlin had never seen and refuse to accept. And his mother's name, why did he kept saying it? Was his mother really there? In a spirit maybe.

Devlin frowned at the floor, if his Dad could see her spirit, why couldn't he? His frown deepen when he decided to look up, he decided he should stop whining like a big baby and look around the room. It was his after all. At least, that's what _he_ told him. Devlin had believe nothing here was his anymore. The room wasn't much, nothing a spoil little boy would ever want; it hasn't been entered for years. The old dusty bed at the corner suddenly felt so small for his liking and that old bookshelf his mother use to pull of bedtime stories for him to read. Everything was old and rotting. Nothing in the room seemed up to date. He hated this place.

He hated this room, he finally admitted. Just as much as he hated his father, he hated his room and the rest of this house. There was just a big scar somewhere within him that reminded him of his mother when he was in this place. How he watched her slowly die away when she was smiling at him. How she was so calm and happy on the outside when she was actually rotting within. His heart ache a little, he didn't even noticed how broken she was till she couldn't be fixed. He was useless.

He felt useless and it felt like it was a big burden that he carried. He felt like he had murdered his mother, that he could have helped. But, didn't.

Maybe his father was right; maybe he was the main cause of his mother's death.

Or maybe not.

The red-headed was downstairs; she coughed once, twice then straightened up. She looked around nervously in case anyone had heard her; she cleared her throat softly and exited the kitchen. Her hands were shaking vigorously when she placed the on the handrail leading upstairs, she steadied herself slowly and went up. She was glad that Kevin was nowhere near her and headed to her room, passing Devlin's.

Devlin's door was wide open and he suddenly felt a cold feeling. Without thinking twice, he went over to shut the door.

Gwen watched as her son shut the door. She was staring at the boy from where she was standing at- right in front of the doorframe. He seemed down and it really hurt her, the bad aura coming out of him could be sensed a mile away. The ginger kept quiet when the door was fully shut and let out a cough again, she forgot what she was going to get.

Her medicine.

Gwen reached for the drawer next to her side of the bed, pulling it open weakly. She grabbed a maroon felt bag and pried it open; she tossed everything out of the bag. Almost a dozen of silver tins fell out; not the normal type of tin cans, these were very small and portable. Quietly, she took a pill out of every one of them and gathered them to a side.

There were red ones, orange ones, blue ones, pink. They all came in different shapes and sizes, round ones, pentagon ones, square, tablet shaped, etcetera. She had a handful of those pills. She glared down at it and chuck them all at one go into her mouth and did something most humans wouldn't have done. She chewed on them as if eating chips and swallowed them once she was done. She was used to that bitterness, so use to it that she didn't taste anything. Kevin entered the room at that very moment and she jumped, grabbing two tins at a time and forcing it down the bag.

"What's that?" He questioned, walking towards his wife. She looked up at him, still shoving the tins down that felt bag. She mumbled something incoherent and finished putting the last tin into that now, stuffed bag. "I didn't quiet catch you there."

"They're just my medicine." She replied at felt a little flummoxed to why he had stuck his arm out at her. "Do you need something?"

"Can I look at them?"

"They're just medicine, Kevin. They're not much." She said as she was about to put the bag where she had took it. Kevin grabbed her by the arm before she could and rudely snatched the bag away. "Hey!" She exclaimed, reaching for it, "that's mine!"

He ignored her and opened it. His eyes widen instantly when he saw what was contained in one of those tins (those tins also had a circular opening at the covers which you could look in by), blue pentagon shaped tablets which had some strange logo on it. It looked kind of familiar to the raven-headed man. He cocked his head sideways and scrutinised the round tin box quietly.

"Gwen, where did you get this?" He asked suddenly though his voice was quiet and soft. Gwen didn't reply him.

He turned and stared at her quietly, "This isn't medicine, Gwen."

"I know," she croaked, putting her face into her hands, "But if I don't take them. I'll lose something important. They said I'd regret it."

Kevin took a seat next to his red-headed, "Lose what, Gwen? You won't lose anything; not when I'm here. And who's they?" He grabbed her wrist and pried her hands away from her face so he could have a good view of her, "who are they? I'll do something about them so you don't have to worr-"

"No." Breathed his red-headed, shaking her head vigorously, "Don't. Kevin, don't do anything."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They're making you take poison and you don't want me to do anything about it?" He asked, a little disbelieved, "Don't you know you're killing yourself?"

She didn't say anything and silence went about them for a minute till she finally spoke, "I have to." She wheezed weakly, "I have to..."

"It's for him, isn't it?" Kevin asked and Gwen shot up. She shook her head so hard, the dark-headed man thought she might have snapped her neck if she kept doing that. "No, no." Gwen whispered, "It's not because of Devlin."

Kevin didn't buy it, it was obvious. He stood up. Gwen immediately grabbed his hand. "No," she croaked, "Not his fault, don't." He easily yanked himself out of her grip. "Please," she pleaded, reaching for him as he headed towards the door, "Kevin, don't."

He completely ignored her and exited the room. "Kevin, no." Was the last thing he heard before shutting the door and breaking the doorknob. After crushing that piece of metal easily, he headed to his son's room. He let himself in solemnly.

No one was in there.

Devlin knew something was wrong when he heard his father talking seriously to himself in his room. He didn't know what he was talking about but it sounded bad. Smart, Devlin sneaked downstairs. The badge was still in his pocket and he kept wondering when his uncle was going to call. Ever since he got here, that badge was fried, so was the rest of the signal. Everything wasn't working except for the TV. The radio didn't even work; anything that came through was just static.

Devlin paced around the living room till he heard what seemed to be a metal crushing. He knew what was going to happen next; he had to find a hiding spot. Devlin panicked, he was about to go for the front door but it was probably locked. He had to think quick.

He heard footsteps leading towards the stairs. Panicking, he walked past by the bottom flight of stairs, having a hand on the wall where the stair leaded to support him. His heart was beating fast and he almost had a heart attack when something bend a little under his touch. A secret door?

Footsteps grew from above the stairs, without thinking, Devlin peeled open the camouflaged door and stepped it. Shutting it immediately. It was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing. He reached around hoping to find a switch. There was a string; he felt it when he was flailing it around. Praying quietly, he pulled. A light went on.

Kevin narrowed his eyes; scanning for that little boy he called a son. He had leaded himself down to the living room. He couldn't have gotten far; Kevin had locked down all the doors and windows leading out of this house. Nothing could get in nor get out without his permission. He was a 100% sure Devlin was still in this house, just smart enough to hide. He was going to find him, he was certain he would find him soon.

Devlin almost gasped at what he saw but he heard heavy footsteps coming from just a few metres away from him. He held his breath and ignored what he had witness. He stood there quietly, gluing his eyes shut. He heard heavy footsteps went right past him and slowly fading away. He let out his breath slowly and turned back to his surroundings.

It was the creepiest thing he ever saw. A dark mahogany wooden table which looked like it was about to break any second stood there with a matching wooden chair next to it. Nothing else was in the room. He thought it hadn't been used for awhile but he was wrong. There was no dust on the table or chair. He also caught sight of a creepy book sitting right in the middle of the table, glaring at him. Judging and staring at his every move.

Devlin moved cautiously, something was luring him towards the book. He pulled the chair out without making a sound and sat down. He then noticed the book under the dim light. It was red, leather and a word printed in big yellow elegant font on it. It read 'DIARY'.

At first, Devlin hesitated to touch it but something just told him to do it. He grabbed it and flipped through the pages. He noticed that the book was blank and quiet a large number of pages have been ripped out of it. He placed the book on the table, a little flummoxed, why was something telling him to look inside when there was nothing in it?

He almost jumped out of his skin when a drop of red stained the page he had opened. Then another drop, and another. After about five drops it stopped, Devlin didn't know where it came from and he was too chicken to look above him. He was trembling.

He peered closer and noticed that it wasn't just any red water. It was blood. Devlin was just about to get up but then red spots on the blood disappeared. The book glowed magenta for five seconds and dimmed again. Devlin didn't know what to do; he dared not make a noise though. What choice did he have? First there was going out and getting hurt by his father and then there was this option, getting freaked out by a book.

He decided to go with the second option. He was about to stand up when something caught his attention. Letters started appearing, in red. It was a messy cursive handwriting, it looked desperate yet hesitant, "You're trespassing the diary of Gwendolyn Tennyson. Please write your name before execution."

Execution? What did it meant? Panicking, Devlin scanned the room from a pencil, a pen, anything he could use to write on! He was about to get up again but then an old pink pen came rolling on the table. Devlin got a little freaked out. But without hesitation, he grabbed it and wrote his name out clumsily in his messy handwriting, "Devlin" then he stopped awhile before carrying on, "Levin" he shuddered at the name. He was also pretty shocked that the pen's ink was also a dark purplish, magenta colour.

"Welcome Devlin." The writing continued below his answer. "Gwendolyn was expecting you."

Devlin gulped, what was he suppose to write? He waited awhile wondering if some more words were going to appear but nothing came and he let out a frown; he didn't know if this was going to work but he decided to try anyway. He wrote, "Where's my mother?"

"She's no longer here." It wrote back.

"Who are you?"

"I'm part of your mother."

Part of his mother? What did it mean? Devlin wrote back demanding answers, the book replied, "I'm made of mana, your mother's mana. I sense you're in trouble. Gwendolyn might be dead but somehow, you still are her son. A huge part of me wants to help you. I sense danger."

"Is my mum really dead?"

"Yes, Devvy."

"How do know she likes calling me that?"

"Like I said, I'm part of her. I know everything."

Devlin frowned; he was about to breakdown right now. But he needed answers; he couldn't remember how his mother died. "How did Mum died?"

"She had been taking poison."

Devlin blinked a few times, absorbing the new information. He then scribbled back an obvious question, "why?"

"She wanted to save someone."

Devlin swallowed something that was caught in his throat, "was it me?"

"No."

* * *

**Little suspense hanging. Do you hate me? Btw, I used my phone to typed this out. Might be some mistakes, I'll look through it later.**

**Guess what's going to happen next.**

**Do leave a follow, favourite or even a review if you like my work.**

**This is written on the 18****th**** August 2013. Might be updated soon, see you then! Peace, yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I neglected this! I didn't notice I haven't update this for awhile now.**

**My mum was the one who asked me to update this. She cried reading the old chapters I was serious! She actually shed a tear or two.**

**shirubamuun: Ikr?! I noticed that when I was reading a little whole after I posted it up. Though, I haven't read up till that part of the story, I'm only at the beginning of the second book.. Hehe..**

**Written on my phone. Might have mistakes. Writing in the car, LaLa. **

**P.S: I remind you, this is not a supernatural thing. The secret will be released soon.**

* * *

Devlin bend over his mother's old diary, eyebrows burrowing. He was about to ask another question but he felt something like a hand touched his shoulder. He flinched at the contact and sharply turn around. Towering over him was an Anodyte, his uncle, Ben, has told him about these species; he knew a thing or two about them. He also knew that his mother was one.

His eyes widen and he was about to say something or scream but the words only reached so far to the end of his tongue, he couldn't get the rest out. He stared at the Anodyte in horror, expecting it to attack him any second. But, its mouth parted and it's lips formed a word, though, no voice was heard. Devlin squinted his eyes at the Anodyte, what did it want to say?

_"Run."_

Devlin's eyes widen, did it just speak in his head? He stumbled back, feeling the table leaning against him. He put his hands over his face in a protective manner; he was definitely expecting to be attacked now. He waited for it; a second passed, two, three. He took a peek from his squeezing eyes; no one. He whipped his head around still no one was in sight. Heaving a relief breath, Devlin stood up. The second he did, a warm breath could be felt on his left ear, _"run."_

He pulled himself away from the feeling of the breath, falling on to the floor during the process. Panting hard, his big green orbs scanned the room. He decided to listen to the voice and run. Maybe that was the best idea, he walked up towards the exit, very hesitate about opening the door. What if his father was still out there?

He mustered all of his guts and clicked the door open; he gave a little peer from where he stood. The coast was clear so, he opened the door fully now. Once he got out, he pushed the door closed back in place and glanced around. What should he do?

The door was his first choice, he had tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The second choice was to call Ben on the badge he had gave him again but, there still wasn't any signal nor a reply. And so, Devlin decided to set foot in a room he hadn't for about 6 years. He let himself into his mother's room easily, when going in he noticed the doorknob was broken; probably one of his father's outburst. Speaking of his father... Where was he? Devlin didn't care then, as long as he wasn't here, everything was okay.

It looked the same as it did before, the bed was the same- neat and made. The cupboards and the drawers look dusty and untouched, the door to her personal bathroom was closed. His mother's laptop still on her side of the drawer, looked like someone had used it recently. Though, Devlin noticed her lamp was gone.

Maybe the Internet could help him.

After 7 years of evolution, his mother's old laptop was definitely out of date. Nevertheless, that would have to do for now. Devlin logged onto the laptop, surprisingly, there wasn't a password he had to crack. The desktop screen loaded.

Anger filled the little boy as he saw the background flash up- a picture of his mother, _that_ man and himself. It was probably him because his mother was holding a bundle of joy in a blue blanket. He went to the network button at the bottom right of the screen. The available networks flashed out. At least, that was what he thought there were.

'No network found'

He couldn't believe this! Internet has been free since a year ago, they're practically trees now. Wherever you are in this world, Internet is available easily. At least, that was what he thought. How come this house didn't have wifi connection or anything what-so-ever.

But if the Internet did not work, why did the TV?

Grabbing the laptop, Devlin went downstairs to only flick on the television. A blue screen appeared first but was then quickly replaced by a random movie. Devlin flickered through the channels, the television landed on something static. The screen was now showing black and white static; confused, Devlin jabbed on the remote control several more times.

_"Leave."_

Devlin dropped the controller. He swore he heard the same voice that spoke to him before. The dark- headed boy put on his brave face and asked aloud to no one in particular, "Who are you? What are you?"

_"Leave." _The voice said again. The boy let out a growl of exasperation; this wasn't helping at all. "Look! The doors are locked, everything's locked! I don't know why my mother poisoned herself and I have no idea where that man who wants to kill me is! So please, j- just..." Devlin broke down to a tiny whimper, "Just leave me alone if you can't help me."

A loud crash was heard and Devlin turned to the sound of it sharply. His eyes widen slightly; the front has already opened as if someone had barged in or out, however you see it. _"Leave." _Devlin heard the monotoned voice again. He didn't have second thoughts about this, Devlin grabbed his mother's laptop and dashed out of the door.

"Dad!" The little dark- headed boy panted as he caught sight of his brunette uncle who was just getting out of his car. He was so used to calling his uncle 'Dad' now, it just felt right. The brunette man immediately turned to where the familiar voice had called, "Devlin? Devlin, are you okay? Did Kevin-"

Devlin quelled his uncle off, "I'm fine, Dad. But I don't think..." He hesitated for awhile, "There's..." He couldn't find the right words to put it into. He looked at his uncle in the eyes; his green emerald filled with different emotions of caring, worry, desperate and most importantly, love. "Something's wrong in my mum's house. Mum didn't die of an illness, Dad, she killed herself."

Ben's eyes widen in realisation, "Kill herself?" He repeated, "Kill... Why would she kill herself?"

"I- I don't know; the book, her- her diary it said she did it to save someone."

"Save who, Devlin? Did it tell you who she saved?"

"No... I, someone- an Anodyte. It told me to leave. It told me to run, Dad. It was terrifying. And when I tried to scream, the words just didn't come out."

"What do you mean, Devlin?" That was a rhetorical question but Devlin answered it anyway. He blurted, "I saw an Anodyte! It told me to run and leave!"

"Let's go back to your mother's house, Devlin. We got some investigating to do-"

"No!" Barked the eleven-year-old. "No, Dad! What... What if _he_ is there? I don't want to go back. Not now, Dad. Please... No."

Ben heaved a sigh, "Okay, sport. Lets just go next time." He gave a worried glance at his nephew before guiding the little boy up to his house.

"You let him leave." muttered a certain female as she sat down on her bed, "You let him leave, Kevin. I want Devlin back. I want him with me." The dark- headed male threw his wife a dirty look, "Why do you want him? What does he have that I don't, Gwen? What?"

"Nothing." She replied truthfully, "I want us to be together."

"Am I not good enough for you? Why does he have to be in the picture?" Kevin was furious now. Why did Gwen cared so much about that little runt. He was nothing but trouble.

"You don't understand-" Gwen started but was straightaway cut off, "No, Gwen. There's something up. You're hiding something from me. What did Devlin do to you? Why did you take the poison? Why did you do it for that runt?" He grabbed her wrist and yanked her to face him. Her face unreadable so, he tried again, "Why? Gwen, why? Why for him?"

"I didn't."

"What?" Asked Kevin.

"I did it..." She was hesitant to say out what she wanted to say. So, she stared at him in the eyes for what seemed to be ages but only a few seconds.

_"I did it for you."_

* * *

**Did you like it? What do you think would happen? Huge cliff hanger here! Ahaha. I'm sorry.**

**Please, follow, favourite and review if you like my work. Join me and my adventures today!**

**This is written on the 7th Sept 2013. See you guys soon. Peace, yo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS OMG.**

**ENJOY!**

**Italics indicating flashbacks. **

* * *

That wasn't didn't came out from his Gwen, the Gwen that was in front of him. It wasn't even human. Kevin knew perfectly that it belonged to an Anodyte. The sound of the voice was hollow and dry but it didn't scare him.

"How long will you be lying to yourself, Kevin?" It said.

"That person you think you're seeing doesn't exist. Why are you still in denial? Don't you remember what happened?"

The dark- headed man glared down at his shoes, those memories he tried forgetting wiped back immediately.

_He sat on a big comfy red velvet armchair, his face had a wicked smile plastered across it. His eyes fixed on the figure hooked against the wall. This was a little game he liked; he needed the perfect victim for it._

_He had already found his victim years ago. She was beautiful, confident, smart, talented... She was definitely something._

_The more he looked at her dull unmoving figure, the better he felt. She looked so fragile and broken. He loved it. He loved her._

_It shouldn't be a few more minutes till the girl gained her consciousness. He would be waiting to see the look on her face, that look she gave him whenever she was hurt was amusing to him._

_Gwen could feel her arms sting madly when she woke up. She tuck on her arm, trying to figure out what was going on. Blindfolded, she thought she couldn't do much. She shuffled awkwardly on where she stood, it didn't feel like the ground and the platform she was on felt flimsy; any sudden movement might snap in it two. She was sure it was made out of wood, it felt like it under her bare feet._

_She wasn't surprise when she suddenly felt calloused fingers tracing the skin of her cheek tenderly and soft lips grazed her sensitive skin. She already knew who she would find even if she was temporarily blind; the way the stranger moved, touched, lean into her. She was all too familiar with that._

_It came to no surprise at all when her stranger spoke, "It wasn't even a challenge grabbing you this time. That's no fun; have you gone soft on me?"_

_Gwen didn't even bother to answer him. She didn't even bother to fight back when he appeared in her room in the middle of the night. She was tired of living the way she did. Sure, she felt afraid whenever this happened but she was determine to put off with this than him harming anyone she loved._

_"Turned deaf too," he chuckled into her skin. The dark-headed man then pulled himself away from the female's collarbones just to swipe some of her red locks away. Her hair smelt like berries and he very much like it. He liked her too much, this time he decided that he wasn't going to let go._

_She finally spoke, "Just do what you want to me then leave me alone."_

_He grinned wickedly at her. Was that what she wanted? Quick and fast?Too bad, he had already made up his mind; she's not leaving him. Not anymore._

_"No," he said, his voice decorated with humour as if he was joking around. He bent closer, leaning more into her and whispered heatedly into her right ear, "Come with me, Gwendolyn."_

_Her lips quivered slightly under his breath. She felt the blindfold peeling off her face and that was when she noticed she was almost against the wall of a room she didn't recognise. She wouldn't say the room was terrifying, it just looked abandon; weird thing was, there was a red-velvet armchair not far away. Her wrist were, of course, cuffed up and were above her head, she had already noticed this when she gained her consciousness. She then noticed she was standing on a platform, a thin wooden one supported by bricks at both its sides._

_The most terrifying thing, she thought, was the look on his face. Since she was standing on the platform, she was slightly a few inches taller than him, but if she was on the ground, she wouldn't even have reached his neck. It wasn't impassive or lunatic this time. He looked serious, as if what he considered a few seconds ago was no joke. "What do you mean?" She said, her voice barely a whisper. She was aiming for a sneer but that didn't come out right._

_"Come with me, Gwendolyn," he repeated, "stay with me. You can even bring that runt of yours."_

_"Don't talk about him like that," spat the red-headed, finally gaining some self-esteem._

_Kevin's eyebrows rose in amusement, "_You_ shouldn't have talked to _me_ like that." He had moved a foot of his onto the platform Gwen had been standing on. He didn't purposely step on her little feet but he sure did broke the platform into two easily. Gwen let out a silent gasp as the metal of the cuffs bit into her skin; her whole weight was now supported by her tiny wrist. She swore if this kept up, her hands were going to snap._

_"I'm quite surprise to see you still sleep in my shirts," said Kevin suddenly as he stared at her struggling in pain._

_"They're not yours," she managed to hiss. She was really sure her hands were going to snap any second now._

_"Oh? I'm pretty sure the one you're wearing now is mine."_

_"No," she gasped, the metal was biting deeper into her skin, "it belonged to a man you killed. And he's standing in front of me."_

_"I'm still the same man you met years ago," Kevin said as he reached forward to play with her hair._

_"No, he died years ago when you came along."_

_The man's temper became ugly. He let go off the female's hair and stepped closer to push her against the cool cement wall, she shivered. He slammed his fist inches away from her head on the right side, Gwen was pretty sure it left a crack. But she didn't say anything, the pain on her wrist stopped and she was glad. For now._

_"You love me," he then suddenly blurted. His eyes piercing into hers, "say you love me."_

_She didn't say it._

_That snapped his last strand of patience. He grabbed both her wrist and pull them down so hard, it broke the metal holding her. She screamed in pain._

_It was like a wave of melody singing through his ears._

_He let go of her, she fell sorely to the ground. He didn't catch her._

_Tears wanted to form and she felt like crying, but she couldn't. This pain wasn't as bad, she had been through worst. She noted that her wrist were in fact bleeding badly already and ugly red marks and already made its way onto her skin. She covered one of them comfortingly._

_It wasn't long till he pulled her down into her floor, pinning her with his weight. She could have fight back but she didn't want to; she was tired._

_"You'll come live with me, right?" He asked this time. His voice soft and caring once again._

_This guy was a lunatic._

_"No," she said firmly. To her respond, he lifted her arms and pulled away his oversized black shirt from her body; he did took her away during her sleep. He then whipped away the piece of clothing across the room. They didn't know where it went but it didn't matter to Kevin._

_He took in the sight of her bare body, she quivered under the cool atmosphere. Her rib cage jutted out awkward and her hipbones were very visible. He let out a tsk, as if he was disappointed with what he saw. "You're getting too skinny, Gwendolyn," he scolded softly, "You have to eat."_

_Gwen felt very uncomfortable having someone watch her naked up top. She had tried covering up as much as she can with her arms but after an attempt to do so, Kevin had clamped up her tiny hands with one of his much bigger ones above her head._

_"But, you're still beautiful as ever," he said, leaned down to whisper in her ear. Some of his shoulder-length hair was brushing her face ticklishly but Gwen didn't seem to be in a laughing mood._

_Her eyes looked into his, dully. Lies. She told herself, all lies._

_"Stay with me," he repeated yet again._

_She was getting sick of that line._

_"No," she spat curtly but winced immediately when she felt a painful jab on her left thigh. Wondering what it could have been, she struggled and caught sight of a black item sticking out of her flesh. It took her awhile to process that it was a pocketknife._

_She couldn't hold back, tears were bailing out from her eyes. Not that she was physically in pain but because a pang of hurt hit her heart. She didn't know why she was crying, she had told herself many times that he didn't mean anything to her anymore so, what did this mean to her? Why does she feel so betrayed?_

_"Don't- don't cry," he soothed, lingering above her. He was nice enough to not crush down on her with his weight; he stroked his hand lovingly on her cheek with his free hand. Swiping away her crystal-like tears, "y'know I don't like it when you cry."_

_He then slowly moved his hand away from her face and back on the knife. He snaked it cautiously then yanked it out roughly with a blind of an eye._

_The woman below him flinched upward slightly, a silent gasp of pain escape her lips and more of her tears rolling down her cheeks._

_Kevin threw the knife away and it clattered clumsily somewhere on the floor. He couldn't care where it went either, "You should have noticed, I'm not actually giving you a choice here," he said darkly, "or would you like me to cause more damage 'til you say yes."_

_She felt her blood spilling out of her leg quickly and it was soon becoming to be numb. Gwen could already feel the warm liquid reaching her other leg. The could only say one thing, "Leave my family alone. Leave Devlin alone."_

_"Then come with me."_

_"Just..." She started but she failed to continue what she had said. She lowered her gaze, thinking of the consequences if she made the wrong decision. She didn't think she could live like this anymore. She didn't think she could take anymore of this pain._

_Gwen hated her life at that moment, she hated it all._

_She wanted to end it. Right then, right there._

_But she couldn't bring herself to; she cared for the people she loved._

_"Just let me drop off Devlin at Ben's," she whispered, her voice so soft and broken, "please, just let me drop him off. I- I need to know he's safe."_

_Kevin grinned sinisterly at her, "okay." Before crushing his lips onto hers roughly._

* * *

**WHEW. How was that? You wouldn't know what's going on still. Gwen's death is still a mystery! Stick around to find out though~~**

**Did you like it? I thought it was good.**

**Leave a favourite, follow or a review if you like my work! Join me and my adventures today!**

**This so written on 27th Sept 2013. Final's in two days. See you, soon. Peace, yo!**


End file.
